The Veil of Time
by Soleneus
Summary: Betrayed by the man he called friend and sentenced to death, Harry Potter escapes and  jumps through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, expecting death. Instead, he finds that he is in his eleven year-old body, with a chance to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

The Veil Of Time

Prologue: Betrayed.

The soft, sharp sound chains clinking against the ground drew the attention of everyone in the room. Cold, hate filled gazes lanced through the air to land on the rag-wearing form of one man, being led down the steps, past everyone, two Aurors holding him at wand point.

The ragged man gave as good as he got, glaring proudly at the ones responsible for his incarceration, as he was led to his death.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and his eyes softened as they landed on warm, tear-filled cinnamon-brown ones. He did not stop walking, only murmuring out of the corner of his mouth as he passed.

"I'm sorry."

The Aurors led him to the middle of the floor, where an arch stood, a veil flapping in the non-existent breeze.

Cold eyes sneered down on him, and a voice full of malice rang out, "Harry Potter! You have been charged with the murders of several prominent members of the Ministry of Magic. You are a terrorist, of the worst sort. May you never find peace."

Another man stepped forward, his wand drawn and pointed at Harry Potter. The Minister's voice boomed again. "Ronald Weasley. You have been given permission to execute the prisoner, as your family suffered prominently of the terrorist's wrath. Proceed."

Ron's lip was curled in derision. He approached Harry, his eyes speaking volumes of his satisfaction. He leaned forward, his breath blowing in Harry's ear. "She will never be yours, Harry. And she will never know how much you love her."

Green eyes, closed in preparation for death, snapped open.

In a single moment, everything became chaos.

Harry's knee snapped up, burying itself into Ron's gut, bending him over. His hand grabbed Ron's, forcing his wand tip up and away from his heart, simultaneously spinning him around and wrapping the chains binding his wrists around the Weasleys' throat.

Ron scrabbled at the chains like a rat, gasping out, "Let me go!" Aurors surround them, backing Harry so that he was almost walking into the veil.

"You've nowhere to go, Potter!"

Harry's cold green eyes flickered between every Auror and Ron's triumphant face. A smirk lit up his own; and he jerked the chains in his hands sharply to the left.

_**Crack!**_

Pulling the wand from Ron's lifeless fingers, he tapped his bonds, transfiguring them into water. Harry pointed the wand at shocked Aurors as they snapped back to attention.

The Minister rose from his seat, slamming his hands down on the table. "You will not escape, Potter! This is where you die!"

Harry shook his head. "This was never about escaping, Minister. This was about choice. There is always a choice."

"There is NO choice! You will surrender and die!" The Minister thundered.

Harry turned his cool gaze on him, voice thundering through the atrium. "THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!" His eyes dropped to a brown haired woman, who clutched her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I made the wrong one with you, Hermione. I love you."

He brought the wand up between his two hands, grasping both ends. In one smooth motion, he snapped the wand in half, and darted towards the veil.

Hermione screamed through her tears, "HARRY!"

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, terrorist and murder, disappeared behind the curtain.

The veil shifted slightly, and then settled back into place, as if never disturbed.

…

…

_**Boom.**_

"Where's the cannon?"

_You have got to be kidding me._

…

**Read And Review!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Soleneus **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Ammunition for My Cannon.

Harry sat up as another heavy blow rocked the shack's door. Vernon Dursley and his wife, Petunia appeared from behind the door, the obese man carrying a rifle.

Another blow knocked the door off its hinges, landing on the floor with a loud _**bang**_. Dudley scrambled behind his mother, who in turn was hiding behind Vernon, who raised his rifle threateningly. "Come no further! I warn you, I'm armed!"

A giant man clomped through the doorway. His black, beetle like eyes surveyed the dirt-floored room, taking the sights of a very fat man hiding a very skinny woman behind him, with an even wider child behind them. His eyes fell on the skin-and-bones kid with messy black hair, green eyes, broken glasses and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Sorry 'bout that." The giant said gruffly, bending over and picking up the door with ease, replacing it back into the door frame.

He turned around and walked to the broken down couch, sitting down with on it with several great creaks. He smiled at Harry through his great bushy beard. "Why 'ello Harry! I ain't seen you since you was a mite, and now look at you!" He frowned at the thinness of the boy. "You aren't as far along as I'd thought you'd be, though."

He pulled a large pink umbrella from his coat, pointing it at the fireplace. Several small fireballs erupted from the tip, causing a good-sized fire to warm the whole shack.

Vernon waved his rifle around threateningly. "You must leave! I will not tolerate your presence in this house any longer!"

The giant reached around behind him, yanking the weapon from Vernon's grasp, twisting it into a pretzel. "Dry up, Dursley you great prune."

Harry watched these events, again, slightly bemused. _What the hell? Why is this happening? Is this some kind of punishment for me killing myself? Having to watch all this over again?_ He surreptitiously pinched himself, wincing at the slight pain.

_Okay, this is real. But this still makes no sense._ "Um, hi. How do you know my name? And who are you?" Harry asked, playing along with what he remembered.

"Blimey, Harry! I forgot to tell you! My name is Reubeus Hagrid, Keeper o' Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But you know all 'bout Hogwarts, I 'spose." He searched his pockets, pulling out a slightly squashed box. "Oh, I might o' sat on it at one point, but, still, Happy Birthday!"

Harry blinked in confusion, taking the box and looking inside. It was a cake, looking like someone had sat upon it, with the words, _"Happee Birthday Harree"_ on it in green icing. "Thanks, I guess. What's Hogwarts?"

Hagrid blinked once, having not expected this answer. Then he turned over his shoulder and roared, "DURSLEY!"

He turned back as Vernon whimpered, rubbing his face. "Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your parents learned it all?"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. "Learned what?"

Hagrid leaned forward conspiratorially. "You're a wizard, Harry. And a damn fine one, if you're parents is anythin' to go by."

Vernon, face a delightful shade of puce, shouted, "He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in that we would stamp that freakishness out of him!"

Harry stood up from the couch, glaring. "You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

Petunia spoke for the first time, sneering. "I knew as soon as I saw you. That you were just like her, so strange and weird…a freak! Just like her! And than she met that Potter boy and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you!"

Harry had to pat himself on the back for his acting, as this was going just like the first time. "Blown up? You said my parents died in a car crash!"

Hagrid stood this time, the couch actually sighing in relief. "A car crash, kill Lily and James Potter? Codswallop! Listen Harry, your parents went to Hogwarts, School o' Witchcraft and Wizardry, led by the greatest Headmaster ever, Albus Dumbledore."

Vernon, unwisely decided to interrupt. "I'll not pay some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

Faster than most people would think a half-giant could move, Hagrid had whipped his umbrella up, pointing at Vernon's nose like a sword.

"Don'. Ever. Say. A. Bad. Word. About. Dumbledore. In fron' of me." He growled. Hagrid's eyes flicked down to the side, where Dudley was pigging out on Harry's cake with his hands.

He jabbed his wand at Dudley's butt, and in a flash of light and a yelp of pain, Dudley was the proud owner of a new pig tail. Dudley squealed and grasped his butt, running from the room, followed fearfully by Petunia and Vernon, who shot fearful looks at Hagrid.

Said giant sighed. He looked sheepishly at Harry. "It'd be nice of yeh if you could keep that a secret, Harry. I'm not supposed to do magic."

Hagrid pulled a small golden pocket watch from a pocket (Which his entire coat seemed to be made of) and checked the time. "Oh! We're 'sposed to get goin'!" He put the watch back, and walked over to the door, pulling easily from the doorframe, allowing it to clatter to the floor once again. He turned to Harry, smiling once again. "Unless you'd rather stay, o' course."

Harry smiled, and grabbed his ratty jacket, heading out into the rain with Hagrid.

…

Harry sniffed deeply, the sights, sounds and smells of Diagon Alley like a breath of fresh air. About a two weeks ago, Hagrid had taken Harry on a now familiar trip down the Alley, where they stopped in Gringott's, where Harry filled a bag full of gold Galleons, and Hagrid had taken the Sorcerer's Stone out of the vault in little grubby package.

They had taken Harry's gold and went around the shops, buying everything that was needed, including a cauldron, a trunk, books (Which Harry swore he would read this time around), his wand (he couldn't have been happier to hold his old wand back in his hand, but he still missed his Blackwood), and a snowy owl, whom Harry named Hedwig.

Hagrid had left Harry without any directions on how to get to Platform 9 ¾, just instructions to get to King's Cross Station before ten o' clock.

However, Harry had not gone back to the Dursley's. Instead, he had rented out a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and made plans to stay there for the remaining two weeks. He pick-pocketed the key to his vault from Hagrid, and made several trips there, where he found out that he would not be able to access his family vault until his was an adult, or emancipated.

Considering how the Dursley's were, it should come as no surprise when Harry decided to find a way to emancipate himself.

Turns out, all he needed to do was sign a paper in his blood, which would know whether or not he was, in fact, Harry James Potter. The paper had rolled itself up, and vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind a ring with the Potter family crest on it, and a small golden key.

That proved, without a doubt, that Harry was a Potter. It was only a simple matter of signing a few papers (before reading them, of course. Goblins are tricky.) and Harry found himself Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

He checked the vault, and was surprised to see what looked like a stone version of Great Hall. Back in his time, by the time he had been able to access the vault legally, he had been infuriated to find that it had been cleared out, leaving only a few coins behind. Instead, there were piles of gold Galleons, mounds of silver Sickles, and surprisingly, a Knut or two, with priceless jewels and heirlooms scattered around. He had stocked up on everything he needed, and asked for yearly updates on his vault. Goblin banks work a lot like human banks, (Except for the dragons, of course) with interest being earned every year.

Harry found out that he had, in fact, been sent yearly updates about his vault. The goblin showing him around, Griphook had nearly thrown a fit when Harry told him that he hadn't received any mail at all, so there must be someone stealing his mail.

Griphook promised to bring this to the director of the bank, Ragnok, and summarily promised that they would get to the bottom of it. Until that time, only Harry would be able to access the vault.

Now with a moke-skin pouch chock-full o' gold, Harry ran a revised route through Diagon Alley. First stop had been the Trunk Emporium, where Harry bought a trunk (obviously) that had seven compartments, a library, a potion room, and most importantly, a place to practice spells.

Next, he went to a small, unassuming shop in Knockturn Alley (as unassuming as a shop in Knockturn Alley can be) where he bought his wand from his old time, a Blackwood wand with a phoenix feather core.

Ah, nostalgia.

After that, he bought a fire-crab shell cauldron, made to look like a normal cauldron, for his potions.

And then he went to Florish & Blott's. He loaded his new library with as many books on DADA books, Potions books, Arthimancy, Ancient Runes and Astronomy.

All in all, a very productive couple weeks.

…

Harry thanked the cab driver, who took his money while shooting him and Hedwig odd looks, and pulled his trunk out of the boot. Making his way through the crowds in King's Cross, he spotted the familiar red hair of the Weasleys.

He had to grip the handle of his wand tightly, to not curse them to pieces. His head throbbed as his memories assaulted him.

Mrs. Weasley, who had been _proud _of the fact that she had dosed him with love potions.

Ginny, having his children so she could have access to his vault.

Ron, bragging about having Hermione as his 'toy'.

Ron, sneering in his face and telling him, _'And she will never know how much you love her.'_

Harry fought to keep his magic down to normal levels, using the memories of their deaths, caused by him, to satisfy his bloodlust.

Mrs. Weasley, torn apart by a Blasting Hex.

Ginny, Banished into a wall until unrecognizable.

Ron, neck snapped and wand broken.

The Burrow, burning and in pieces.

Killing Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had labeled him a murder, and destroying the Burrow had labeled him a terrorist. They had caught him in Diagon Alley, in his grief and rage, destroying every shop he came across. He had killed twenty Aurors, until Ron had caught him from behind with a Stunner, like a coward.

There was no trial, and there was no vote. Harry was put to death immediately, publicly. And Ron had been given permission by the Minister to execute him.

The rest, you know.

Harry shook his head violently and walked away, avoiding anything to do with the Weasleys. The twins, Charlie, Bill and Percy had been alright, but the rest could die in a fire.

…

Making his way through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, Harry decided to forgo his memories, and try and find the love of his life. He searched up and down the train, finally finding her in the last booth, in the last car.

She was reading _Hogwarts, A History_, her nose buried deep in the book, her brown, bushy hair splayed out on the seat of the booth where she laid down.

Harry's heart caught in his throat at the sight of her cinnamon-brown eyes when they looked up from her book and focused on his, a question clearly in them.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked.

Harry shook himself mentally. "Uh, yeah, can I sit here with you?"

Hermione frowned slightly, and then acquiesced, nodding. Harry smiled and lugged his trunk up into the overhead rack. Sitting down, he pulled _Hogwarts, A History_ from his pocket, unshrinking it and beginning to read.

He could almost feel Hermione's eyes light up at the sight of him reading the same book as she was.

"You're reading _Hogwarts, A History_ too?" She sounded excited.

Harry dropped the book slightly, smiling at her over the top. "Yeah. I've never heard about Hogwarts, so I thought I should read up on it before I get there."

"Me too! What's your name? Are you a muggleborn, like me?" She asked excitedly.

Harry's smile fell a tad. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I never knew my parents, so I don't know."

Hermione gave a little, "Oh," of understanding, and looked away. An awkward silence filled the booth.

Harry broke it by asking, "What house to you think you'll be in? I'm hoping for Ravenclaw. I hear they have their own library in their Common Room."

Hermione smiled, and Harry had to hold himself back from kissing her right then and there. 'Cause that would be weird.

"Really? Their own library? Imagine how much reading you could get done!" She leaned forward conspiratorially, and whispered, "Speaking of reading, I did some light reading on charms, and I practiced the wand movements and incantations, and I think I can cast one of them!"

Harry pretended to look surprised, and he said, "Really? Which one?"

Hermione blushed. She hadn't ever had anyone to talk to (parents don't count), and now, she had met someone who was just like her!

She didn't know how to respond to that.

So, she opened her mouth, drew her wand, and pointed it at Harry's broken glasses, which he had not repaired himself.

"_Oculus Reparo!"_ She intoned clearly.

The tape wrapped around the broken bridge of Harry's glasses vanished, and the bridge repaired itself. Harry took his glasses off and admired them. He smiled at Hermione and was about to thank her, when…

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

…

**Read and Review!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Soleneus**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Bottomless Pit and the Long Bottom

Harry narrowed his eyes on the gangly, big-eared ginger who had slid open the door and entered without much preamble. It took all of Harry's self-control to not Banish the lanky git right out the fuckin' window.

"Can we help you?" He hissed at Ronald Weasley.

Ron looked miffed that the great Harry Potter seemed irritated by his presence, but forged on ahead with the plan his mother had set out for him to follow.

"Uh, yeah…can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked.

Harry's eye narrowed further, becoming almost slit-like. "I know that there are other compartments available, so why don't you look elsewhere?"

Hermione nodded, frowning. She didn't like the way this red-head had interrupted their conversation, and thrust himself into their compartment so rudely.

Ron looked perplexed, and more than slightly confused, saying, "But there's no where else to sit!"

Harry's retort was lost when another first-year, a teary-eyed boy with a round face slid open the door and looked around frantically.

"Can we help you?" Ron asked condescendingly. Harry and Hermione shot each other an irritated glance, both noticing how Ron was trying to insert himself with them by saying, 'we'.

The boy's head snapped up, noticing the people looking at him. He suddenly seemed a lot more nervous. "Uh, uh, hi, have you seen a toad?"

Ron began to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "No, we haven't, but would you like help looking for it?"

The ginger git seemed offend by this, but the other first year nodded enthusiastically. Harry and Hermione stood and exited the booth with the boy, who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, while Ron just stared at their retreating backs.

…

Harry, Hermione and Neville had talked to one of the Ravenclaw prefects on the train, and she had simply waved her wand, muttering something, and Neville's toad had come zooming down the hallway.

They had retreated to their booth, with Neville thanking them for all their help. When they returned, they found no sign of Ron, which they were both thankful for, for different reasons.

They changed into their robes as the Express pulled into a quaint little town, where Hagrid was bellowing like a fog-horn, "Firs' years! Firs' years, follow me!"

Harry and Hermione met up with Neville, who was clutching his toad like a life-line and looking rather pale, and followed Hagrid down to a large dock, where a large fleet of small boats sat in the black water of the lake.

Hagrid ordered them to get the boats, only four to vessel. Harry, Hermione, Neville and that lanky douche (Ron) got on a boat together.

With a tap of his pink umbrella, Hagrid set the fleet of boats out across the lake. The entire group couldn't see a thing only feel the wind in their faces as the boats moved.

And then…

Shazam!

They passed an invisible hill, and the lights of Hogwarts castle lit up the night, illuminating the area around for miles.

"Beautiful…" Hermione murmured. Her hand found its' way into Harry's, and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah…it is…" He turned to look at her, taking in the wonderment that lit up her face, taking it to heart and memory.

She looked at him, smiling warmly, and grinned, wishing, for the first time, glad that everything that had happened to him in the past, happened.

Unaware to both of them, Ron seethed in the back of the boat next to Neville.

…

Ducking under a low-hanging roof, the boats slid into a canal underneath the school. Harry graciously helped Hermione out of the boat, and walked with her up several steps, following Hagrid, leading them to a set of large, oaken doors, where a woman in robes and a pointed witch's hat stood, waiting for them.

"Ah, there you are, Hagrid." She spoke in a thick Scottish brogue, her sharp eyes scanning the crowd of first-years, lingering on Harry a second longer. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. If you will wait here, you will be sorted momentarily."

So saying, she and Hagrid exited the through a small door off to the side of the huge doors, leaving the first-years all alone.

"So it's true." Harry and the rest of the first-years turned to one of them with slicked back blonde hair, and a sneer on his face. "The great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

He walked up to Harry, flanked by two gorilla look-a-likes, looked him over, and stuck his hand out. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I can teach all about the right sort of people." He finished this with a sneer at Hermione.

Harry glanced down at the proffered hand, then back up at Malfoy. "I wouldn't be your friend if you paid me like you paid them," he said, jerking his head at Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy sneered and marched off, just as McGonagall returned. "If you would follow me, please." She called.

The great doors opened wide, showing the first-years a sight few would ever forget. Four long, polished tables with the house emblems hung over the tables, all leading up to the fifth table that had the Hogwarts coat of arms on a banner hung overhead.

All eyes fell on the first-years, who were following McGonagall up to the lengthwise table, where a patched and worn hat sat on a four-legged stool. The professor unrolled a scroll, and announced, "When you hear your names, please come forward and be sorted! Hannah Abbot!"

Unbeknownst to everyone in the hall, two old friends were meeting again.

Harry focused his mind on the patched hat, and suddenly, he found his mind being rifled through like a drawer.

_Ah, Harry Potter. So good to see you again, my friend._

_It is good to see you as well, Adrian._ Harry thought back. The spirit inside the hat, known as Adrian, had sorted through Harry's memories and assimilated those that were related to him, so it seemed as those he had never been gone.

_What has my most indecisive sort-ee been up to these past weeks?_

_Nothing much Adrian, just getting to know the love of my life, and fixing everything that went wrong. While, we're talking, do you think you could answer me this?_

_Of course, my friend._ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Why did you sort Hermione into Gryffindor? I know for fact that she would have made a great Ravenclaw._

_Ah, that would be the headmaster. He is giving me directions on how to_ -"SLYTHERIN!"-_sort the students. He is putting them were he feels they would be good._

_Well, can you do me a few favors?_

_That depends, Harry. I am a hat. I cannot do anything besides sort._

_If you could put me and Hermione Granger into Ravenclaw, and Neville Longbottom into Hufflepuff, I can make sure that you are transferred into a top hat. _

The fangirl-ish squeal in his mind when he mentioned a top hat caused Harry to cringe slightly.

_Deal!_

_I assumed so, Adrian. I'll visit you soon._

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione nervously walked out of the group of students, hopping on the stool and delicately placing the hat on her head.

The hat deliberated for a moment, and then yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione looked relieved and happy, while a small frown graced the Headmaster's face.

Names were called, and Neville was placed in Hufflepuff, until it came to, "Harry, Potter!" And then silence fell on the Great Hall like, someone had shot a gun, but with less screams. Harry walked forward confidently, walking up to the Adrian and setting it gently on his head.

_You know, your girlfriend kept thinking 'I want to be in the same house with Harry!' and since I am going to put you into Ravenclaw, even though the headmaster is practically screaming that you should be in Gryffindor. _

_Old git can shove it. _

_Too right._ "RAVENCLAW!"

A stunned look crossed Dumbledore's face, before he schooled his expression back into impassivity. _Why weren't my commands to the hat working? Why did it sort the Granger girl and Harry into Gryffindor?_

Harry smiled and set the hat down, practically skipping over to where Hermione sat. he sat down next to her, and she gave him a bright and happy smile.

The rest of the sorting went much the same as the first time. McGonagall took the hat and stool out of the hall as Albus Dumbledore stood in front of a golden dais.

"Welcome back, old students, and to new students, welcome!" He cast a grandfatherly smile around the Hall. "First off, a few announcements! Our caretaker, Filch, has the list of banned and unpermitted items in his office, which has been extended, I believe, to include several new items. An interesting read, I'm sure. The next order of business is simply this: the third corridor is off-limits to anyone not wishing to die a most painful death. Also, the Forbidden Forest is…Forbidden to those without proper authorization. Now, let the feast, begin!"

Food magically appeared on the plates before them, and the entire Hall tucked in with gusto.

Harry smiled at Hermione beside him, happy that he was finally back, and able to make things right, starting with the love of his life.

…

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? It was pretty much filer chapter, but hey, the filling's important too! **

**To all those people around the world, with your family and friends, eating your turkey and mashed potatoes…**

**Get away from the computer!**

…**And Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Soleneus**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Troll and A Very Hairy Potion

The Feast ended when after dessert, where, instead of just having his favorite, treacle tart, Harry decided to try everything else. He found that Hermione's favorite, mint chocolate chip, was a very delicious flavor of ice cream.

The food vanished after everyone had eaten their fill, and Dumbledore rose from his spot at the Head Table. "Prefects, will you please show the first years to the Common Rooms, and give them password? Tomorrow, you all receive class schedules, so sleep, and rest well!"

Harry stood and looked around for the Prefects of his new house, one of which he remembered, a witch named Penelope Clearwater. "First years, follow me please!" She called, "First years, over here!"

Harry grouped up with the rest of the first years, including Hermione, and followed Penelope through hallways and up moving staircases, to a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Penelope explained that the portrait, instead of using a password, told a riddle instead, that way if you got it wrong, whoever came by later and knew the answer would help you learn.

The Rowena Ravenclaw turned inside her portrait to regard the group of first years with kind, intelligent eyes. "Riddle me this: What golden, yet not gold, and is broken easily?"

Penelope looked over the gathered first years, some of whom looked confused.

Except Hermione Granger.

And Harry Potter.

Both had knowing smiles on their faces, and where looking at each other with smiles. They spoke in unison.

"The answer is silence." They both said. "For 'silence is golden'," Hermione started, "And is broken when ever a noise is made." Finished Harry.

Rowena smiled and nodded, and the portrait swung open, admitting them into a large windowed room draped in bronze and blue. Cushy chairs sat around the room, and a warm fire lit up the hearth where a bust of Rowena sat, a tiara on her head. The shelves surrounding the room were packed full of books, something which caused Hermione's eyes to light up in absolute joy.

Penelope waved a hand towards two staircases that led up to the dormitories. "The boys' rooms are on the right, and the girls on the left." She checked her watch. "There is about twenty minutes until curfew, so go ahead and unpack. If you have any questions, just come ask me or Roger Davies."

The boys went up the staircase to the right, while the girls went up the left. Harry and the others, a few boys he didn't know the names of, but included Micheal Corner and Terry Boot.

Harry dropped onto the soft, plush Hogwarts bed, letting out a sigh of relief. _This __is __the __third __thing __I __missed __most __about __Hogwarts. __Damn __these __beds __are __comfortable. __I __only __wish __Fenris __was __here. __That __reminds __me, __I __need __to __get __those __ingredients __together __soon, __and __find __a __werewolf._

And in no time, Harry found himself drifting off to sleep.

But his sleep was anything but peaceful.

…

"_Harry, are you sure?"_

"_I am, Fenris. I've been working on this potion for years, and finally, it has come to fruition. With this last test, we will truly see if my Potion-making abilities are as good as I hoped."_

"_Hoped? Potter…"_

"_Yes, Grayback?"_

"…_what if this potion doesn't work?"_

"_Then I am afraid I leave the task of cleaning me off the walls to you, my friend."_

"_Bloody bugger…"_

"_The full moon is rising, Fenris. Have you taken the Wolfsbane I set out for you?"_

"_Yes, Harry."_

"_Good. Now, let the transformation come over you, don't try to fight it."_

"_I know, I know…"_

"_Harry?"_

"_Hermione! What are you doing here? Get out! It's dangerous!"_

"_I heard everything, Harry. Fenris took the Wolfsbane, he is safe to be around. Why are you here, Harry? Why aren't you with Ginny?"_

"_Ginny doesn't care for my research, nor me. Her mother slipped me love potions, and by the time I recognized the signs, I had three children. Ginny is dead, and so is Mrs. Weasley. The kids are safe in America , with a foster family and no memories of what I am about to do."_

"_Harry? What do you mean? How is Ginny dead?"_

"_I killed her, Hermione. As for what I am about to do…Fenris. Bite me."_

"_Harry!"_

"_Hermione…I have taken adrenaline potions, and I now have Lycanthropy. Only Fenris will be able to stand up to me once I turn. So if I were you, I would leave, and tell no one of what you saw."_

"_Harry…"_

"_Leave, Hermione! Now! Fenris, ready the spelled potion. You might have to force me to drink it, but don't be afraid of hurting me."_

"_Harry! Please!"_

"_Hermione…get away! Do you…gah…think that I could stand it if you got hurt? Leave before something bad happens, Hermione! …argh…"_

"_HARRY!"_

"_AROOOO!"_

…

Emerald eyes snapped open, cold sweat pouring down Harry's face. _Hermione__…_His thoughts were melancholy. _If __only __I __hadn__'__t __ignored __you __in __favor __of __Ron__…__things __would __have __been __so __different__…__and __it __wouldn__'__t __have __been __Ron __you __married, __but __me. __I __should __have __told __you __I __love __you__…__but __now __that __I __have __a __chance __to __make __things __right__…__you __will __never __be __lonely __again._

Harry's eye fluttered closed, and his dreams became peaceful, instead of nightmares of memories past.

…

The next morning, down in the Great Hall, Harry sat by himself, chewing on bacon and toast, plans whirling through his head. He didn't even notice when Hermione sat next him, pulling a plate full of eggs to herself.

"Hello, Harry," she said cheerfully.

Harry didn't respond immediately, and Hermione became somewhat worried. She waved a hand in front of his vacant eyes, and he jerked back, looking for all the world like he just woke up from bed.

"Oh! Hey, Hermione. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. Are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

Harry just shook his head and looked up, to see Professor Flitwick descending from his spot on the Head Table to pass out schedules. He reached Harry and Hermione and smiled at them. "I expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. You're mother was quite handy at Charms, I'll have you know!" He said in a squeaky voice.

Harry nodded and grinned. "Of course, sir. I'll do my best."

The professor handed Hermione and Harry their schedules, and trotted of amicably.

They looked over their schedules. First, they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then Transfiguration with the Slytherins, Charms with the Gryffindors, and then Potions with the Hufflepuff, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, and then flying lessons with Gryffindor, and finally, History of Magic with Hufflepuff.

"Not bad…" Harry muttered to himself

"Do you think we'll be doing something exciting in Herbology? Or Transfiguration? What about Charms?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry held up his hands in a 'slow down!' gesture. "Whoa there, Hermione, we're first years, so we'll probably be only learning the basics."

Hermione slumped over. "Oh…"

Harry smiled and clapped her gently on the back. "That doesn't mean we can't read ahead!"

Hermione looked up with a small glimmer in her eyes. "We?"

Harry quickly backed off, thinking she was suspicious of him. "Not if you don't want to!"

"No! I mean, yes! I…I don't know…" Hermione trailed off, biting her lower lip in worry. "I've never had a study partner before…"

Harry smiled gently at her. "Well, if anything, this is the place to try new things. If you'll have me, can I study with you?"

Hermione smiled back, a genuine smile. "Of course, Harry."

…

The first months went by quickly. Harry enjoyed all the time he spent with Hermione and even Neville, who was an even greater help in Herbology than the first time around. Even Potions was not a hassle, as Snape seemed to treat him as a regular student.

Things were great. Harry studied with Hermione every night, and they were tied for top student in their year. Harry snuck out of the common room several times those months to retrieve the ingredients for the WolfsBlood potion. He hid the simmering potion in the Bathroom Haunted by Moaning Myrtle, after asking her permission, of course.

As good as things were, there was always something, or in this case, some **one**, who kept trying to insert himself into Harry's life.

Ronald Weasley.

He tried, for some unknown reason, to be Harry's friend. He tried really hard.

Tried, but failed.

The day before Halloween, things came to a head between Ron and Harry and Hermione, in Charms class.

…

"Now, now!" Flitwick stood on a pile of books to look over his lectern, rapping his wand on it to get the attention of the class. "I will pair you up, and you will be learning the Levitation Charm."

He paired Seamus Finnigan with Harry, and Ron with Hermione. "Now, the wand movements are simple. Just swish and flick, and recite, _Wingardium Leviosa_. Now, practice on these feathers, and don't be disappointed if you don't get it on your first try!"

Seamus began to wave his wand carelessly, chanting, "_Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa_…"

Harry, aware of what was about to happen cast a small shield charm in front of his face as the feather gave off a small explosion. _That never gets old._ Harry thought to himself.

Ron fumed as he swished and flicked, yet the damn feather resisted all his attempts to levitate. It seemed like an analogy to him and Harry, No matter what he tried, Harry didn't seem to want to be his friend. It made no sense to the lanky git.

"No, no, you're saying it all wrong. It's _Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa, _make the 'gar' nice and long." Hermione said bossily.

Ron sneered and flopped back in his seat. "If you're so smart, why don't you do it?"

Hermione shrugged and incanted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

With gentle movements of her wand, she coaxed the feather into the air, where it hovered above everyone's heads. Flitwick clapped excitedly. "Look everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Five points to Ravenclaw!"

A look of disgust made its way onto Ron's face, and Harry silently apologized to Hermione for what was about to happen after class.

…

Harry walked out of class, making his way to Potions, when Ron sidled up beside him. "It's _Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa!_ Can you believe her? She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione pushed past them, tears streaming down her face.

Harry's eyes hardened as he watched Hermione run off. Ron looked like he could care less about making a girl cry. He put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "So, you want to go play some Wizard's Chess?"

Ron cried out in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back and his face slammed against the nearest wall.

Harry growled out, "I don't know what you think you're playing at, Weasley, but it ends here. You think you can insult my best friend and not by held responsible? Whatever kind of idiot you are, remember this: Stay away from me and Hermione, and don't you even think about talking about us behind our backs. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Ron squeaked out, the pain making his voice high.

"Good." Harry released Ron's arm, and turned walking away. Ron, furious, pulled his wand to do something, but Harry was faster.

Whirling, Harry's wand was in his hand faster than the eye could follow, and he flicked it, twice.

The first flick, Ron slammed into the wall.

The second, Ron's robes turned flamboyantly yellow, and his hair hot pink.

He crumpled to the ground, unconscious, as Harry put his wand away. He spun on his heel and left, determined to find Hermione.

…

The Halloween Feast. Hundreds of carved pumpkins hovered above the tables, with bats fluttering around the Great Hall.

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table, not really eating, waiting for the moment when Quirrel would run in and announce the troll.

Harry had tried to get Hermione to come out of the Girls Bathroom she had locked herself in, but she had refused, and it now fell to Quirrel to play his part.

Harry was not disappointed.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open, and Quirrel ran in, his purple turban askew, his face pale. "Troll! In the dungeons!" He stopped in the middle of the Great Hall, murmured, "Thought you ought to know…" Before dropping to the ground in a dead faint."

_Tch. Douche. _Harry thought while the Headmaster called for silence. He then ordered the prefects to take the all the students to their common rooms while the teachers searched the dungeons.

Harry split off from the main group and headed straight towards the bathroom, hiding in an alcove when Snape hurried by to the Third Floor Corridor.

He heard Hermione's scream, and rushed through the door to find the gray, ugly big-eared mountain troll swinging a giant club at a brown-haired figure huddled underneath a sink.

"Hey, UGLY!" Harry sent a Bludgeoning Hex straight at the troll's head, drawing its attention from Hermione. The troll turned and swung its club at the pesky annoyance, only for its club to fly out of his hand and into his face.

Repeatedly.

The troll dropped to the ground, face bloody and unconscious, with a thump that shook the room. The club was dropped on top of it unceremoniously.

Hermione peeked out from under her fingers at the troll lying on the ground and asked, "Is it dead?"

Harry kicked it. "No, just unconscious. Are you alright, Hermione? It didn't hurt you, did it?"

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione wiped her eyes hastily, and looked at Harry sadly. "Did you mean what you said?"

Surprised, Harry asked, "What did I say?"

Hermione looked down. "I overheard two girls while I was in here, and they said that you hurt Ron Weasley because he insulted me…and…and that I was your best friend."

Harry quickly knelt next to her and hugged her tight. "Of course I meant it, Hermione. You are my best friend. Ever since we met on the train, I've liked you. And when I found we had so much in common, even the same house, I...I guess I thought of you as my best friend. I'm sorry if presumed too much…"

Harry let go of Hermione…or, at least, tried to. He looked down and found her clutching the front of his robes in desperation, tears in her eyes.

"No!" She shouted, then glanced at the troll fearfully as it shifted. "It's just…I've never had a friend before, and this is all so new to me…"

Harry hugged her again, and this time, she returned it. "Me too. I never had any friends when I was younger. We can find out, together."

They leapt back in fright as the troll moaned.

"But first, let's get out of here." Harry, hand-in-hand with Hermione, hurried out of the bathroom, and back to their Common Room.

…

The Tarnished Sickle was a pub of ill repute in Knockturn Alley. Vampires, werewolves, hags, and other sorts of 'Dark' creatures enjoyed their favorite beverages, poisons and other various substances here.

The pub was filled with the sounds of low chatter and murmurs, the everyone keeping themselves quiet.

The door to the pub opened, and someone in a hooded cloak, that hid all discernable features about the person from view, stepped into the pub as it fell silent.

The person swept up to the bar and asked in a low voice to the bartender, "I heard that I could find a werewolf here."

The bartender, a woman named Lupinesca, bared her overly large canines at him. "What do you need one of my kind for, human?"

Emerald green eyes peered at her from underneath the hood.

"To make history."

…

**A/N: Enjoy, Read, review!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Sol**


End file.
